


love is madness

by bokutoma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars Albums, Alternate Universe - Bands, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), allura is guitar, hunk is their drummer, keith is lead guitar, lance is also lead guitar, matt is on drums, pidge is on that bass, shhh they're both lead guitar bc no one can decide, shiro is bass, the adults have their own band, they all sing like angels, they're also both lead vocals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: keith, red paladin of the punk group we saved the universe, might have bit off more than he could chew since making it big. now, since they have to do interviews and the like, he finds himself often asked about his love life.not the kind of question he wants to get when the man who gets his heart pumping is sitting right next to him.





	love is madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's one hell of a monday morning when they make it big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background information on the paladins!
> 
> red paladin - red mask makeup, flame motifs  
> blue paladin - blue mask makeup, bubble/water motifs  
> yellow paladin - yellow mask makeup, life motif  
> green paladin - green mask makeup, death motif
> 
> black paladin - black mask makeup, a guest singer

The average Monday morning was, for Keith, spent behind the counter at Coran's bakery, making drinks for whatever poor bastard had to go to an actual corporate job that day. The Five Lions was the support job for many of Seattle's local punk bands, since Coran managed Keith's band (Lance would be  _furious_ if he knew that Keith had thought of it as his band), and was more than friendly to anyone else in the business. Excepting Matt and Allura, who were involved in aerospace engineering and modeling respectively, both the remaining member of Central Command - Shiro - and the horror punk duo Beezer - made up of Lance's currently off again girlfriend Nyma and Keith's ex, Rolo - worked at the Five Lions to pay for their rent and groceries, and Coran never minded chipping in if necessary.

Coran was, in Keith's estimation, an angel literally descended from heaven.

He was also Allura's uncle, so the amount of menial chores they had done for him  _without_ pay may have meant something. 

Still, there were worse jobs to have while waiting to make it big, especially since no one minded Keith swiping a barstool and jotting down the melodies that constantly poured into his head, and especially since his best friends were working with them. Once, someone had come up to Keith after a small set in the corner of the bar down the street, a regular from the Five Lions, and asked if it was tiring to be around the same people all the time.

Keith, who wasn't used to being in the same city as his friends for more than a year, said that there was nothing better.

Now, listening to Lance singing purposefully off key to a Paramore song that had just come on KVOL, the area's top pop punk/classic punk station, he wished he could go back and say  _yes, it's horrible being around such annoying people all the time, especially when you can't punch them in the face for fear of a black eye showing up onstage._ Although, come to think of it, that might give them a more punk vibe than Lance's impromptu music covers currently did. 

Just as he resolved to get up and sock Lance right in the eye if he didn't shut up, the song changed, and the commercials started. Immediately, messy, slightly curled ("it's  _artfully arranged,_ dipshit") hair popped out from around the corner, and Keith had to stifle a laugh at the flour smeared across his best friend's cheek.

"You look dumb," he said, watching the way Lance's mouth curved into an exaggerated frown.

"Fuck you." The words are easy between them, like everything always is, so it's no surprise when Lance slings an arm around his shoulder and tucks his cheek against Keith's head. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to duet the next song that came on with me, but you're being such a fuck that I'd rather not."

"If I sing you Misery Business again, will the offer be renewed?" 

"Hm...if you do original pitch on the chorus, I'll allow it."

"Cruel," Keith said, but he smiled and sang anyway, merely flipping Lance off when he raised his phone to film him.

"Good enough," Lance said after a moment, despite him laughing hysterically. Keith immediately stopped, directing a fake glare in his friend's direction. 

It wasn't a moment too soon, because immediately after, the telltale jingle for KVOL being back on air played.

Lance shushed him wildly, arms flailing even though Keith hadn't been speaking. "It's time for Up and Comers!"

Up and Comers was a segment on KVOL that detailed the newest breakout bands in the Seattle area. One announcement could propel a band to relative fame in an instant, so even though they both knew it was unlikely that their names would ever be said on air, they still sat together every Monday morning and hoped for the best.

" _Alright, alright_!" cried the radio host, known only by his persona, Bii-Boh-Bi. " _Time to look at our Rising Stars of the week! Last week, we had the good fortune of having a Star from last year, Central Command, here to announce, and I'm glad to say that they're back by personal request this week as well! They couldn't stay away once they heard who we had picked."_

Keith looked at Lance in confusion, but the brunet looked equally puzzled. Neither Shiro nor Allura had mentioned anything to them, then, and Pidge would have said something if Matt had revealed today's stars. Why were they so eager to show off today's winners?

" _Hi guys_!" Allura's bubbly voice spilled over the radio, sounding as cheerful as always. " _It's such a pleasure to be back on air with you guys, and I'm so excited to announce today's Rising Stars_!"

" _Ditto, 'Lura_." Shiro's calm voice came over the air. " _This band is one I've been keeping up with since their inception, and I feel like they should have been made Stars months ago_."

" _Now, without further ado, I'd like to announce these Rising Stars. Lance and Keith, are you listening? Today's Rising Stars are your band, We Saved The Universe!"_

Keith's head whipped around to Lance and found him already staring at him, slack-jawed with amazement.

"Holy shit, Keith," Lance said, amazed. "We've fucking made it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sponsored by kvol, a radio station in louisiana, apparently, but if anyone from there is watching, please send me money
> 
> yell at me @miraculouslyunlucky on tumblr!


End file.
